


Dead or Somewhat Living

by Usernamesarehard



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Torturer Dean, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehard/pseuds/Usernamesarehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just having a normal day until it was once again ruined by the supernatural. Three guys impersonating FBI agents show up at his door and after that it all goes down hill. Stiles finds himself in a battle to save his little town and the world from a demon named Lilith who is hell-bent on letting Lucifer out of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural Timeline: After Season 4 episode 19  
> Teen Wolf Timeline: After Season 2 but Erica and Boyd never left and Jackson stayed and the Alpha pack characters are a little different.

   I was sitting down watching the evening news which wasn't a normal activity for me. Normally, I'd be out chasing supernatural bad guys but I had no clue who I should be chasing. The crime rate had sky rocketed through the roof overnight. People were going missing or being mysteriously murdered and if you add the strange cattle deaths and high number of electrical storms it definitely equaled up to some sort of crazy supernatural disaster. So yes, I was watching the news. I had to keep myself updated on all the weirdness. 

   It was a Saturday and usually my dad has off but he had been working overtime to solve murders that were basically impossible for him to solve. I had been trying to solve this too but so far I wasn't turning up much. I knew this wasn't the alpha pack because they up and left about two weeks ago. The wolves had gone through town end to end and hadn't found a single trace of them. They did however, smell a whole lot of sulfur. I wasn't sure but it seemed like the Alpha pack was running from whatever had arrived shortly after them.

   Other than that, it was just a normal day in Beacon Hills.

   The doorbell rang bringing me out of my speculation. I muted the TV and went to answer it. I was only wearing pajamas but I didn't think it mattered. I looked through the peephole and opened the door. Standing on my doorstep were three guys. Two were dressed in black suits and ties. The other was dressed in a long tan trenchcoat and suit. 

   "Um... hi? May I help you with something?" I asked politely. I was unsure how to handle the situation. They all whipped out their badges but before I even got a good look they were returned back to their pockets. The trenchcoat dude's badge looked like it had been upside-down.

   "I'm special agent Dean Smith and these are my colleagues, Sam Richter and Castiel Sherman. Are your parents around? We'd like to ask them a few questions about some of the stuff happening around town." The good looking one, Dean, asked.

   "My dad isn't home right now." I responded. My Stiles senses were tingling and after the whole Matt fiasco I had learned to trust them. First off, the badge flash was too short and they never mentioned who they worked for. This was a common mistake people made when impersonating officers. Secondly, they would have to inform the Sheriff of their presence in town before they got to business or at least be aware of where he lives. If my dad had talked to them, he would've warned them about me.

   "Do you know when he'll be back? Its important that we get statements from everyone in this neighborhood." Sam said like he had done it a thousand times.

   "You should've already met him. Sheriff Stilinski? Local law enforcement? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to talk to him before you start your investigation." I said looking at them suspiciously. 

   "Oh, so you're the Sheriff's kid? Should've known, you two have such a resemblance. Are you Stiles Stilinski?" Dean asked thinking he had made a nice recovery. 

   "Yes, why didn't you just ask for me instead of wasting time tripping all over yourselves? People are dying here." I asked slightly annoyed. It was almost insulting to see them trying to trick me so poorly.

   "Sorry, we'll keep that in mind." Dean responded trying to continue with the politeness. 

   "Can we talk to you about some of the stuff happening around town. Someone directed us to you. They said you usually know about anything weird that happens in Beacon Hills." Sam asked. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

   "It was Larry down at the grocery store wasn't it? He overheard one conversation and now he thinks I'm an expert in the supernatural. He'll tell anyone that asks. Personally, I think he's a little nuts but I guess spending fifty years chasing big foot will do that to you." I explained. Larry was an ancient little man that worked part time as a cashier at the nearest grocery store. When I was getting food he heard Derek and I talking and actually believed what we were saying. 

   "I think it was him, yeah. He seemed like he had dimentia but we thought we'd check his sources anyway. No stones unturned." Dean responded. He was trying to be charming and gain my trust. 

   "Can I see your badge again?" I asked. They couldn't be real cops and I was the king of counterfeit badges. Dean handed his badge over and I examined it closely. It was fake just as I suspected. As far as fakes go it was a good one but their were a few miniscule details that only a very good eye could detect.

   "You can't be serious? These are totally fake." I told them with a cocked eyebrow. Dean laughed like I was joking but then realized I wasn't. He snatched his badge back.

   "What are you talking about? Of course they're real." Dean snapped defensively. He tucked his badge away as I rolled my eyes. 

   "Those aren't real and neither are your identities. Look, you know my dad is the Sheriff and I don't want you to get arrested over something so stupid because I'm sure you mean well. So why don't you tell me why you're impersonating federal officers and I might just rethink reporting you. Keep in mind that this is a small town and word spreads fast so once your cover is blown no one will trust you." I threatened. Dean raised both eyebrows skeptically.

   "We are real feds." He responded. I smiled and dialed Derek's number. My phone was behind the door so they couldn't see what I was doing until I put the phone to my face. These didn't seem like normal weirdos. They had that vibe like they had been through a lot of crazy shit and not your run of the mill human shit either.

   "Okay, okay, we'll tell you. Just don't say anything." Dean said quietly. Derek answered seconds later.

   "What?" He demanded through the phone.

   "Hey dad, I was just wondering if you remembered to grab lunch today." I said without hesitation. Whenever I called Derek prentending to be my dad he knew I was in trouble.

   "I'll leave right now." He responded. 

   "Okeydoke bye dad." I replied. I hung up the phone and Dean gave me a sarcastic smile.

   "Come on in." I said stepping aside to let them in. They filed through the door and took a seat on the couch. I closed the door and stood in between it and them, just in case I needed to get out fast.

   "So, no lies this time, who are you?" I asked.Whoever they were, they were in a world of hurt. Derek was pretty stressed out and I imagined beating up some wannabe cops would help. The posers exchanged looks and then looked at me. 

   "We're hunters." They explained. Alarms went off in my brain almost immediately. Derek and hunters were a bad mix. 

   "Shit!" I snapped. I pulled my phone out again but suddenly the trenchcoat guy was in front of me. He took it from my hand and threw it behind him. It landed with a thud behind the couch.

   "You need to stop trying to get these men in trouble. They are here to help." He told me. I stared at him in confusion and fear. I didn't understand how he got in front of me so fast. He hadn't gotten up from his seat.

   "Why are you here? The pack didnt do anything." I protested. That wasn't entirely truthful but they hadn't done anyone harm since the early days.

   "What? Wait, did you say pack? Pack of what?" Sam asked curiously. The room was silent for a minute.

   "Okay wait, what are you hunting?" I fired back.

   "Demons, your turn. Pack of what?" Dean demanded. I bit my lip and thought. Hunters were bad news. If our experiences with the Argents taught us anything it was that they were crazy fools who didn't care if you weren't hurting anyone. If you were supernatural, you were dead. Then again, they had said they were here for demons. They could just be demon hunters. Probably it was just best to make them go away. Castiel was still standing a little too close for comfort. I stepped back to make a little room between us.

   "I was talking about a pack of rabbits. They've infested town. Did you say demons? I think you should leave. I don't want any trouble. I'm human. I won't tell on you. I promise." I lied. I had to get them out of here before Derek got here. Also, they scared me a little bit. Sam looked at Dean who looked back at him and then to Castiel.

   "Sit him down Cas." Dean ordered. I lurched away but he managed to grab hold of my arm. He was surprisingly strong and he easily dragged me over to the recliner next to the couch. He turned it to face the Winchesters. 

   "I thought we were gonna be honest with each other, kid." Dean said with a smile. The smile felt threatening to me. I didn't like this at all. I was in deep shit and Derek was about to be too. I just hoped he brought back up.

   "Oh, I'm in trouble." I muttered to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and blew out a sigh. I looked between the three hunters waiting for an explanation.

   "Okay, before I start explaining myself, I need you to keep in mind that we're all just kids. We handle things in the best way we can. We're trying hard to keep people safe, not hurt them, but sometimes people just get hurt in the process. You guys are hunters. You should be able to understand." I rambled.

   "Stop rambling and tell us." Sam said sternly. What if they killed me for associating with werewolves? My hand was trembling a little bit. I grabbed the arm of my chair to stop it.

   "Okay, so I hang with a pack of werewolves but they're pretty nice and helpful and they only take their anger out on each other. They're not feral or anything. When werewolves are in a pack they're actually very nice. When they don't belong to a pack they're omegas and a sickness starts to take over their brain. They want a pack so bad that they think they can change people themselves but only alphas can do that." I explained praying to god they were more merciful then they appeared.

   "The Winchesters are merciful. You have nothing to fear." Castiel said as if he had read my mind. I stared at him. This guy wasn't normal.

   "So, you hang out with a bunch of werewolves?" Dean asked skeptically.

   "I also do the grocery shopping." I threw in. Sam looked to Dean who looked at him and then to Castiel. I was starting to see a pattern.

   "And its just a bunch of teenagers?" Dean asked. 

   "Well, Peter is like thirty-something and Derek is about 24 but the rest of them are high school kids." I explained. I had to trust that these guys wouldn't go hunter crazy on the pack. 

   "Dean, these werewolves don't concern us. We have bigger problems at hand." Cas said settling the matter. Dean nodded and Sam agreed. I was starting to feel more comfortable. 

   "Well, maybe we can help. Whatever's going on is big and I'm sure you're highly skilled but three people might not cut it. There's another group of hunters in town and the pack. Honestly, we've been trying to figure all this out ourselves." I offered. Sam nodded and looked to Dean again.

   "Kid, we need all the help we can get but if your _pack_ attacks us we will take them down." Dean said. A faint screeching noise interrupted us. My window was opening. I had to figure out a way to make that quieter How convenient would it be if Derek attacked the hunters I had just made peace with. I had to catch him up to speed before he came in.

   "Don't freak out. It's all good. It's Derek." I explained. I got up and raced up the stairs to my room. I opened the door slid inside and before I even had the chance it was shut behind me by Derek. He was standing less then a foot away from me. I wanted to reach out and touch him but that seemed a little gay to me.

   "Hunters?" Derek asked. I nodded and his eyes glowed red. I pushed on his chest to get his attention.

   "We talked. They're not here for you. They said something about demons. I told them we'd help." I explained quickly. Derek relaxed slightly.

   "You should talk to them. They could be a big help." I pleaded. He looked at my face for a second and nodded. I smiled and turned to open the door but Derek's hand was still in the way.

   "They're right outside your door, with guns." Derek explained. I sighed.

   "Guys, c'mon, I thought we were past this." I whined. I opened the door and their guns were indeed pointing directly at my face. They quickly lowered them.

   "Sorry, we just met. I'm not very trusting." Dean mumbled. I waved them downstairs and followed behind. They sat on the couch again and I sat in the recliner. Derek stood behind me. Castiel stood behind the couch.

   "Who's he?" Dean asked suspiciously. 

   "Derek, he's part of the pack." I responded. It got quiet again.

   "So it would probably be best to explain why your here and who you are, in more detail this time." I said breaking the ice. They did the look thing again. 

   "My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam and my friend Cas. We're hunters. We've been tracking a big bad demon named Lilith, who is trying to let Satan out of Hell and start the Apocalypse. To do that she has to break sixty-six seals. She's almost done and we've got to kill her before time runs out. Castiel is an angel sent from Heaven to help us. Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either but he is. We plan on bringing in reinforcement but we could use all the help we can get. There are lots of demons and sources tell us they've got a few werewolves of their own. They're small time though." Dean explained. We sat in silence.

   "Well shit." I said in shock. The angel thing made sense. Derek seemed skeptical.

   "Is this a joke Stiles?" Derek demanded. Castiel appeared beside him.

   "I assure you it is no joke. I am an angel. We are hunting demons. Heaven and Hell are real. I know you must be struggling with your religious beliefs but we really need to get moving on this investigation." He said. Derek nodded and Castiel went to stand behind the couch.

   "I think the best way to approach this would be for everyone to meet up and for you guys to explain the situation. We can get the Argents and Dr. Deaton to hear them out. Is there anyone else that you can think of Derek?" I asked to be sure.

   "Scott." He said. I gave him a dirty look. Scott had gotten mad at me for helping the pack even though I had explained that they were pretty nice. He had yelled that they were only friends with me to get to him and that had hurt. I had thought it myself a time or two but to hear Scott say it made me rethink our entire friendship. Honestly, Scott had been selfish ever since the bite. All he had time for was Allison. I figured it was some sort of weird wolfy love-mate thing. Needless to say, we hadn't talked since that fight.

   "Yeah, lets invite the potato, just because I'd like to see him make a fool of himself in front of Allison." I replied. Derek rose an eyebrow.

   "Fine, we can get them all to your house tomorrow night and introduce everybody and explain the situation. Sound good to you guys?" I asked. They nodded. 

   "Our people should be here by tomorrow. We can have them come too." Sam suggested. I looked to Derek who nodded. 

   "Sounds like a plan." I said.

   "You should probably meet the pack today. So we can prepare them for tomorrow." Derek suggested. Dean nodded. 

   "We can do that right now. We'll follow you." He offered. I looked to Derek who nodded. The Winchesters, Cas and Derek all made their way outside. I ran upstairs and changed from pajama pants to jeans and threw on a flannel over my t-shirt. My hair was still too short to worry about styling even though I was growing it out. I didn't breally have time to style it anway. I grabbed the house key and ran downstairs. My phone was still behind the couch so I pocketed it and rejoined the group outside. Derek and Dean were talking about the importance of car maintenance and their love of motor vehicles. Sam and I gave each other a look of disbelief. Who would've thought these two grumpy people could bond over cars. I grabbed Derek's phone from his jacket pocket and sent out a mass text to the pack. Sourwolf only looked slightly disgruntled at my pocket intrusion.

   "Okay, everyone is on their way." I told them. Dean, Sam and Cas got in their impala and Derek and I got into his black camaro. Normally, he was driving a black four door jeep. Peter was probably borrowing it.

   Derek had bought a house a few neighborhoods over from mine which was pretty convenient since most of the pack lived less than ten minutes away from him now. Erica actually lived right down the street. Plus, it was kind of necessary. 

   Derek's house was huge. There were three levels and an attic which Boyd had converted into a room for when he stayed over. There were six bedrooms and a basement that had been turned into a gym. His place was perfect for pack movie nights that he never approved. Isaac and Peter lived there with him and the pack was around all the time so it was never quiet or empty.

   "Erica, Boyd and Lydia are already there with Isaac. They ate all your popcorn again. Peter is on his way back and Jackson is already halfway there." I said breaking the silence in the car.

   "If all the popcorn is gone that means Erica has probably eaten half the fridge already. Do you think you could go food shopping tomorrow? I'll give you the card before you leave." He asked. I nodded. I usually did the food shopping because Derek was busy and he didn't trust Isaac and Peter with money. Isaac only bought snacks and Peter got an iPad last time they went shopping. 

   We turned into the driveway and watched as the Impala parked by the sidewalk. Then we all got out and walked to the door.

   "Almost everyone is here already so sorry if its a little messy." I warned.

   "We live in motels. We've learned to deal with the mess." Dean responded.

   An angry scream came from inside the house. Lydia and Erica were arguing again. Derek opened the door just in time to see a large glob of spaghetti fly across the room and land in a splattered mess across Lydia's chest and all over her shirt. Lydia looked to her left and grabbed a letter opener off the coffee table she threw it across the room and everyone watched as it sailed perfectly and landed in Erica's shoulder. Erica screamed and Lydia lunged forward. Isaac caught her around the middle and pinned her against the wall. Boyd grabbed Erica and was barely restraining her in a tight bear hug. She was wolfing out right in front of the Winchesters.

   "Enough." Derek ordered. Everyone stopped.

   "Lydia go clean up. Erica sit down and Isaac will pull that out for you. I suggest you calm down we have guests." Derek ordered. Isaac let go of Lydia who disappeared down the hallway. Erica sat down on a stool by the kitchen island and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. Isaac strolled over and yanked the letter opener out. He then walked over to the sink and started to clean off the blood. Boyd started to massage her shoulders until she healed. I turned to the Winchesters who were standing on the doorstep watching with concern. They had their hands close to their guns.

   "Its okay, they fight a lot. Its usually not that bad though. Erica is a werewolf so she heals fast and she just uses fists when she fights with Lydia. Lydia is mostly human. We're not so sure what she is." I explained.

   "She screams like a banshee." Isaac joked.

   "I heard that." Lydia yelled from the bathroom. Boyd chuckled.

   "Come on in. Take a seat in the living room." I said pointing to the three couches. They took up one couch and I sat at the one next to them. Isaac hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat next to me. Boyd and Erica sat on the other couch.

   "You're shoulder okay?" Dean asked her. She smirked. 

   "She sucks at throwing knives and I heal quick. I'm surprised it even hit me." She responded. 

   "If you hadn't moved it would've hit you straight in the heart." Lydia said with a smile on her face. She sat down in front of Isaac's feet. She was wearing one of Derek's shirts which was way too big on her but still managed to make her look adorable as always.

   The door opened and Peter and Jackson both walked in. Lydia got up to greet her boyfriend and Peter sat down next to Boyd. Derek came in and sat next to Isaac. Jackson sat with Peter and Lydia joined our couch. Derek nodded at me to start.

   "Okay, introductions. This is Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel. They are hunters. Castiel is an angel. Please hold all questions until after I'm done." I said noticing Jackson's skeptical look, "This is the pack. That's Erica, Boyd, Peter, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac. They are Betas. Derek is the Alpha."

   "Stiles is the only human in the pack but we're counting Lydia as a human until we figure out what she is." Isaac added. Lydia rolled her eyes.

   "Okay, you said this guy is an angel?" Jackson asked.

   "Do the disappearing thing." I urged. Castiel appeared behind Jackson.

   "You mean this disappearing thing?" He asked. Jackson and Peter both jumped and Isaac and I snickered.

   "Yeah, he's an angel." I said. Castiel went back to his seat looking pleased.

   "So what are you hunting here?" Lydia asked.

   "You have a demon infestation." Sam replied. 

   "Tomorrow night we'll be meeting with a lot of hunters to talk about a game plan. More will be explained there. Isaac I'm going to need you to go talk to Dr. Deaton and tell him we need him here tomorrow. Invite Scott too. Stiles you'll talk to the Argents. Do you need anyone with you?" Derek asked. I turned to Dean.

   "It'd probably be best if I had one of you with me. Last time I interacted with them I got locked in a basement and punched repeatedly." I explained. Dean nodded.

   "I'll go with you, or Cas will depending on when our people arrive." Dean responded. 

   "Are you bringing other hunters to town?" Erica asked.

   "Yeah, just 4 or 5 and maybe another angel." Sam explained.

   "How do you get rid of demons? Do you have to do like an exorcism?" Boyd asked. 

   "An exorcism is one way. You can also use a devil's trap to trap them. Sammy you wanna draw it for them. Holy water burns their skin and distracts them. Cas has an angel blade that can kill them and he can also do this thing where he touches them and the demon is exorcised." Dean explained. Sam pulled a little notebook out of his pocket and ripped a page out. He scribbled on it with a pen that Isaac managed to pull out of nowhere. The result was what looked like a pentagram. 

   "You can draw it with chalk, marker, invisible ink, paint, whatever and if the demon is standing over or under the trap, it won't be able to move." Sam explained. We all passed it around and took pictures. There was a quiet hum of conversation as everyone talked about what they had just learned. It continued for about five minutes as Derek discussed details of tomorrow with the Winchesters.

    "Alright, its late, you guys have school tomorrow. Say goodnight and go away." Derek ordered. Everyone grumbled but obliged. Isaac disappeared to shower. Boyd called his parents and talked them into letting him stay the night. Everyone else was going outside. I realized that Derek was my ride home so I went outside too.

   Peter was giving Sam directions to a motel that was located next to his favorite diner. Jackson, Derek and Dean were admiring each others cars. Lydia and Castiel were talking about her comparitive religions class. The angel thing facinated her and Castiel seemed to enjoy their conversation. The pack had accepted the Winchesters and were welcoming them with open arms. I walked over to Derek. 

   "You giving me a ride home?" I asked. He nodded. 

   The hunters got in their impala and after a few more questions about directions and exchanging phone numbers, they sped off. Jackson and Lydia left shortly after. Erica joined Derek and I in the driveway.

   "Hey Derek, can you drop me off?" She asked. He nodded to her too.

   "I call shotgun." I said immediately. Erica punched my shoulder as I laughed maniacally. We got in the car and Derek started the engine.

   "I feel like you definitely could've walked, Erica." I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me. Derek drove down the street and stopped in front of her house.

   "Stiles, you're taking me to school tomorrow, right?" She asked as she got out.

   "You got it. Don't make me late." I said. She scoffed and started walking up her driveway. Once she was inside, Derek stepped on the gas.

   "You think we can really trust these Winchesters?" I asked. I didn't know if I trusted them yet, but I liked them.

   "I'm not sure. We don't really have many options and they seem like good people." Derek said. I nodded.

   "You just like them because of their car." I teased. He did a little half smirk. That was the equivalent of a laugh from Derek. 

   "Maybe that's it." He replied. He pulled up to my house and idled to a stop. He pulled his wallet out and handed me a debit card. I did a little salute and got out of the car.

   "Thanks for the ride." I called behind me. He waved in response. I unlocked my front door and turned on the living room light.

   "Dad?" I yelled. There was no answer. I sighed. He was probably still at the station. I dragged myself upstairs and into my room. I dialed my dad's number and waited. He didn't answer. I sighed and changed into pajamas.

   I laid in my bed for awhile trying to fall asleep. I kept thinking about demons and werewolves and demon werewolves. I sincerely hoped the Winchesters knew what they were doing.


	2. Trouble

   I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock and groaned. I reached my hand out to search for the offensive noise maker without lifting my face from the pillow. When I found it, I chucked the alarm clock across the room. It made a loud crash noise and then the room was silent again. I sighed happily and snuggled into my comforter.

   I heard the door open downstairs and frowned. Then suddenly my blanket was ripped off my body. I let out an inhuman screech of surprise ans turned only to see Isaac and Boyd laughing maniacally. I sat up and fixed them with a disgruntled stare.

   "Lemme guess, you want a ride to school." I said. Isaac nodded and threw the blanket back on my bed.

   "Only if Boyd makes me coffee." I demanded. Boyd made really good coffee.

   "Will do, boss man." He replied. He turned around and went downstairs. I got out of bed and Isaac crawled in it.

   "You're gonna need a new alarm clock." He murmured as I left the room.

   I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Then I returned to my room. I kicked Isaac out and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I hadn't bothered to take my backpack upstairs so I just grabbed my phone, charger and keys and went downstairs. Boyd had a fresh cup of coffee waiting on the counter and I grabbed it immediately to take a sip. It was amazing as always.

   My front door opened again and Erica walked through with a donut box in hand.

   "My mom got us donuts before she left for work." She explained bringing the box to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and selected a sprinkle covered donut. Then i grabbed my school bag and coffee and headed toward the door. We all filed out of the house and got in the jeep. Boyd had his own car but carpooling was easier and cheaper. Plus, we all just enjoyed each other's company. Before the bite, we had all been basically friendless. Now, because of Derek, we were a pack.

   It didn't take long for us to devour the donuts so by the time I parked in front of the school, they were long gone. I was also almost out of coffee. We got out of the car and split up as soon as we got in the doors. Boyd and Erica went off to their classes and Isaac and I headed to my locker. I used to share one with Scott up until a month ago.

   Scott and I had gotten into a huge fight about me spending time with the pack and him stalking Allison and never being around. I moved into Isaac's locker and we hadn't talked since. Part of me was sad but another part had seen it coming. Between his werewolf problems and his obsession with Allison and the town's problems, he had no time to even give me a call. Meanwhile, Derek had needed loads of help with training his betas and moving into his new house. They called and texted and seemed to actually enjoy my company.

   "Stiles!" I heard Danny yell down the hall. I turned and was surprised to see him running towards us excitedly. 

   "Hey Danny, happy to see me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

   "Mr. Harris is transferring schools." He announced out of breath. All three of us erupted into cheers and started to do a little celebratory dance. We got a few weird looks but we were so happy we didn't care. Plus, Isaac had a very intimidating bitch face that he directed toward anyone who dared to judge us.

   "I couldn't be happier right now." I said. Danny nodded and Isaac made a joke about Harris. We laughed and started toward our English class together. The day was starting off well. I just hoped that would continue into tonight.

   I was nervous to get out of school and talk to Mr. Argent just because I knew he and Allison were not big fans of the pack at the moment. The school clocks must have sensed my unwillingness to leave though because the day sped by and suddenly I was making my way out to the parking lot with everyone else. 

   I got to my car and threw my backpack in the backseat. Lydia was going to drive the other three to Derek's house so I could go straight to the Argents. I got in the driver's seat and was about to call Dean when a loud knock on the window interrupted me. I looked up to see Castiel standing by the passenger door. I unlocked it and he got in.

   "Hey Castiel." I said in greeting. 

   "Hello, Dean has sent me to accompany you to the Argent household. He sends his apologies. He would be here himself but his guests have been arriving all day and it's keeping him very busy." Cas explained.

   "Oh that's okay." I replied as I started the car. I dialed Allison's number and held the phone to my ear.

   "Hello?" She answered on the third ring. I was just glad she answered at all.

   "Hey, it's Stiles. Is it okay if I stop by? I have to talk to your dad." I asked. There was silence for a second. I drove out of the parking lot.

   "Why?" She asked. 

   "I'll explain when I get there. It's kind of complicated." I replied. She sighed.

   "Well, I'm almost home so I'll let him know. You know our new address, right?" She asked. I nodded and then realized she couldn't see that.

   "Yeah, I'm on my way now." I told her. We said goodbye and I hung up. I was heading to an apartment building in Downtown Beacon Hills. Chris and Allison lived on the top floor. It was only about a fifteen minute drive from the school.

   "Is there anything I should know about these hunters before I meet them?" Castiel asked. I had to stop and think about that for a second.

   "Be nice and they'll be nice too." I suggested. I saw Castiel nod out of the corner of my eye.

   I drove for about five more minutes and gave a brief history of the pack's strained relationship with the Argents. He listened attentively as we drove along and by the time we reached the parking lot he was all caught up. When I pulled into the lot, I was lucky enough to find a parking spot close to the door.  I parked and sent Allison a text and waited. She emerged from her building about a minute later and Castiel and I got out. She eyed Castiel suspiciously and looked at me questioningly. 

   "All will be explained to your dad." I responded. She hesitated but then she led us inside. We rode the elevator up to the top floor and followed her inside.

   "Dad, Stiles is here with a friend. They want to talk to you." She called out. She closed the door behind us and walked down the hall. Chris popped his head out of the first door on the left and smiled.

   "It's nice to see you again Stiles. How's your dad?" He asked. I smiled and waved.

   "He's good, although I don't see too much of him these days. With all these murders he's kept pretty busy." I responded following Allison into the room. 

   "This is Castiel, by the way. He's an angel. Castiel, this is Chris Argent and his daughter Allison." I said explaining my company. Chris held out his hand for shaking and Castiel stared in confusion.

   "It's a handshake. A form of greeting." I explained. Chris dropped his hand realizing the confusion.

   "You guys can have a seat if you'd like." Chris offered. I sat down in a chair in front of his desk and Castiel sat in one against the wall. Chris sat down behind his desk and Allison stood behind him leaning against the windowsill.

   "So what can I do for you Stiles?" He asked. 

   "Okay, so last night a pair of hunters, the Winchester brothers, and this guy showed up on my doorstep pretending to be FBI agents. I didn't believe them of course and so after we sorted that out they explained what they were doing in town.This is when it gets crazy.

   A demon named Lillith is breaking sixty-six seals to break Lucifer, Satan, out of hell. She is very close. A few more seals and she'll be done. The Winchester's, along with the help of some of their hunter friends, Castiel and his angel buddies, and the pack, want to stop that from happening. The problem is Lilith is a very powerful demon. She has a lot of demons on her side and werewolves, and probably demon werewolves, is that a thing? I don't know, point is we need help killing her." Stiles summed up. He thought he did a pretty good job of keeping the rambling to a minimum and smiled triumphantly at the end of his little speech.

   "No." Allison snapped bringing Stiles out of his proud moment.

   "Allison, we have to help." Chris argued.

   "Dad, it's too dangerous, everytime we get involved with them, someone dies. I don't want you to be next." She argued back. Chris sighed and looked at the other two.

   "Can you give us a moment? You can wait in the living room." He suggested. Stiles nodded and got up and Castiel followed. They went down the hall to the living room and sat on the couch. Stiles admired the decor while Castiel stared at a picture on the mantlepiece.

   "I should get back to Dean soon. When will they reach a conclusion?" Castiel asked.

   "Probably soon. They'll help, Allison is a good person she's just scared." Stiles explained. Castiel nodded and they waited in silence for a few more minutes. The door opened and Chris joined them in the living room.

   "What can we do to help?" He asked. 

   "Tonight, everyone is meeting up at Derek's house, Winchesters, their buddies, Deaton, you guys, the pack of course, around 8 if that's good with you?" I responded. He nodded and I smiled and got up. Chris led Cas and I to the door.

   "See you tonight." He said shaking my hand. I said bye to him and Allison and Cas and I headed to the elevator.

   "Do you need an escort home?" Cas asked.

   "Nah, I'll be fine." I responded.

   "Then I will go. I want to make sure Anna is still coming and talk to Dean about these Argents. I will see you tonight." Cas said. Then he disappeared. I shook my head in wonder and looked back to the elevator doors. I finally got down to the first floor and watched the doors slide open.

   On the other side of the door stood a sexy blonde woman. She wore a little black dress and ankle breaking heels. She smirked when she saw me.

   "Hi Stiles," She said. There was only a small moment of confusion and then her eyes flashed milky white and I knew. Lilith was standing right in front of me. I saw her fist fly at me and everything went black.


	3. Solutions

   "Stiiiiiiiles, Stiles. Wake up." A voice whispered close to my ear. I grumbled and tried to roll over only to realize I wasn't in a bed. Then everything snapped into perspective. My eyes shot open, ignoring the pain from the sudden light and head injury. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting but when they did I realized that I wasn't in such a scary place. 

   I was tied to a cozy arm chair in a hotel room. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. They must've been tied too. The room I was in was big, probably the biggest in the hotel and it looked like something out of a magazine. There was a little living room area with a couch and two arm chairs, one of which I was in. Lilith was on the couch in front of me. 

   "Finally, you were out for like an hour. I've been waiting for you to come to." Lilith said.

   "I'm sure you wouldn't have had to wait as long if you hadn't knocked me out. I respond better to kidnapping when I'm conscious through it all. I have a killer headache, by the way. I explained sarcastically. She nodded as if I had just offered her a good bit of advice. 

   "Well, since it took so long, I'll get down to the point." She responded. She leaned forward pushing her breasts together. She was trying to seduce me but all it did was scare me more. I glanced at the door behind her. I thought maybe I could make a run for it.

   "Don't bother running. Gaurds are outside and they're not afraid to shred you to pieces.That is, if you can even get past me." She informed me nonchalantly. I looked back at her.

   "Now, as I was about to say, I need you to do something for me." She said. I raised an eyebrow and found that it hurt my forehead when I did. 

   "I need you to kill Castiel, with this." She ordered pulling out a silver blade, exactly like Castiel's. 

 

DEREK'S POV

   I paced the length of my dining room and stared at my phone. Stiles didn't call. He had texted before he left school. He had texted when he got there but nothing from that point on. It had been over an hour since then. I texted him, I got everyone in the pack to text him. I even called Chris. His jeep was still in the lot but no Stiles inside the car or building. I dialed Dean's number.

   "Hello?" Dean answered.

   "Stiles is missing." I said. 

   "Explain." Dean demanded.

   "His car is still in the Argent's parking lot but he's nowhere to be found. The entire pack texted and called but there was no answer." I explained.

   "Cas said he left him in the elevator. It's possible he could've gotten taken by Lilith or one of her cronies in the lobby. We'll come by, grab you and look for him." Dean said. Then he hung up. I would've been mad but Dean and Castiel showed up in front of me seconds later. The angel put his hand on my shoulder and then suddenly we were in front of the Argent's apartment building. The sudden change and mode of travel sent me into a dizzy spell and I had to reach out and lean against the wall to wait until my vision cleared.

   "I should've warned you, my apologies." Castiel said. 

   "I'm fine." I said standing up straight and popping my neck. Chris must've been in the lobby because he came outside shortly after.

   "Derek, Castiel." Chris nodded. 

   "This is Dean Winchester." I introduced briefly.

   "Chris Argent." He said waving at Dean. He stepped closer to our little group.

   "The building manager is gone, he's not in his office. Security officer is gone too. I'm guessing possessed or dead." Chris reported.

   "Do we have any other leads?" Dean asked.

   "Derek, can you catch their scent?" Chris asked. I inhaled deeply through my nose and was delighted to pick up a trail.

   "He's close, maybe a few streets over. They left a trail." Derek informed them. Dean looked suspicious.

   "This might be a trap. Otherwise, Lilith wouldn't be so careless." He warned. I nodded. 

   "But we're not leaving Stiles with demons." I insisted. The thought of Stiles being hurt made my stomach churn. I wasn't sure why I cared so much about the bratty teen but I didn't have time for feelings. Dean looked at Chris.

   "You got any extra demon killing weapons?" He asked.

 

STILES' POV

   "No can do. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I don't have the physical capability. You'll have to pick up someone else." I said shutting her down. She smirked as if she was expecting this.

   "I'm afraid, it's gotta be you."She replied. 

   "Why?" I asked.

   "Well, by now, your little friends will be all sorts of panicked that you haven't reported back in a while. They'll probably call the Argent man and he'll see your car is still in the lot. Since werewolves have such a great sense of smell, they'll follow the trail I left all the way here and I'd bet you my entire army that they'll being Castiel with them. You act as a victim and the angel will let his gaurd down. That's when you stab him. Right in the heart." She explained. I scowled.

   "Why would I stab Castiel. I'm on his side." I responded.

   "Stiles, this is so much more complicated then they've explained. Do you really think that hell on earth would be much different from the world now. I just want to reunite with my father. Just like you want to reunite with yours." She said adding a mischevious smirk.

   "You bitch!" I shouted lunging forward. I was shoved back into my chair by an invisble force. She looked livid. She stood up and bent over so her face was inches from mine.

   "I don't appreciate that language. You need to behave." She growled. That's when I spit in her face. It wasn't my best decision but it was worth it. There was no way in heaven or hell that I would kill an angel even for my dad. I wasn't particularly religious but common sense told me that crossing God would be a whole lot worse than crossing this demon.

   Lilith let out a shriek of disgust and turned around to grab a tissue from the box on the end table. She wiped her face and then she turned back to me. She was trembling with rage. She pulled back and slapped me across the face. Her hand left a stinging mark on my right cheek but I didn't make a sound. She then formed a fist with her pretty little hand and punched me in the eye. That hurt worse and I couldn't hold back the small cry of pain. She was surprisingly strong, though it should've been expected considering her evil status. She sat in my lap and straddled me on the chair. She ran the angel blade across my arm digging deep enough to cut through the skin. I sucked in a breath of pain and looked away from the blood.

   "Your daddy is gonna get so much worse." She whispered in my ear.

 

DEREK'S POV

   After Chris had stocked Dean and himself with weapons we all piled into Chris' SUV. I drove so I could follow the scent and get us there faster. The trail led to a hotel a few streets over. I parked in the back and put the keys in the cupholder in case we needed to get away fast.

   I could smell Stiles' fear and pain. I was having a hard time keeping from shifting because of it. The stress of having Stiles in the hands of the enemy where he could be hurt or killed was starting to become too much. My claws tapped against the steering wheel and I knew my eyes were probably glowing red. Before I got the chance to go into rampage mode, though, Dean brought me back.

   "Derek, wait, we need a plan and put some of this on your claws. It's holy water." Dean explained. 

   "How many are in there?" Chris asked.

   "There are six demons in the hall, third floor. That's the floor he's on. Lilith is in the room with him. The lobby has about five or six demons too, plus one in the elevator and two in the stairwell." I told them. I was anxious to get him out of there.

   "Alright, here's what we do. Castiel and I will go in through the back, you two through the front and we'll dispose of the demons, quietly. Then you two go up the stairs and just as quietly take out those two demons. Cas and I will take the elevator guy and go up which will divert the demons on the third floor's attention. You two come from behind we'll take the front, then we go for Lilith and Stiles. Remember, this is a stealth operation. If too many demons show up, I don't know that Castiel will be able to get all of us out." Dean quickly formulated. Everyone agreed with the plan. I took a second to pull myself back under control and we were off.

   Chris and I walked through the lobby doors nonchalantly and looked around. It wasn't hard to tell demon from human because there wasn't a single human in the lobby. Two were on the couch. One was at the front desk. A girl was at the concierge desk and there was one at the front door. The elevator was to the right of the entrance but that was on a higher floor at the moment. I sidled over to the two on the couch and sat down in between them. Chris asked the doorman a bullshit question.

   Cas and Dean came up behind the desk clerks and we all jumped into action at once. I wrapped my arms around both demons next to me and slashed through their throats with my claws. The holy water sizzled but they couldn't scream because of the deepness of the slash marks. Castiel appeared and stabbed them with his angel blade so quick that I barely saw it happen. I looked around and Chris was walking toward us, his demon lay dead. Dean's did too.

   I poured more holy water on my claws and Chris and I headed for the stairs. As soon as I opened the door a demon took a swing. I dodged and slashed through his throat too cutting off any sound. He gurgled and swung again. This time it caught me in the side of the jaw. It hurt but adrenaline overpowered the pain. I kicked him square in the chest and he flew up a few steps. Chris threw a few knives at the other one until he fell down. Then he rushed past me and drew a huge devil's trap. We both threw our demons in it with plenty of struggling and ran up the stairs. We waited and listened at the door to the third floor. I heard one of the demons comment on the elevator coming up. I put up a finger signaling Chris to wait some more.

   A ding filled the hallway and then aloud commotion started. I pushed the door open and charged down the hallway. Chris was right behind me. He threw a few more knives which landed in the back of the neck of one demon. The one next to him turned around and I slashed at him with my claws. He dodged just in time. I plunged my other hand into his chest before he could recover his footing. He kept swinging but I tossed him to the side before he could do much damage. I did this to a few others leaving them dazed for a few moments. Castiel quickly went in for the kill. Then we were just left with one more door. Dean and I looked at each other and then I kicked it in. It popped open easily and I stomped in looking livid.

STILES' POV

   Lilith ran the knife along my face, softly, to add suspense I guessed. My eye had swollen shut but I looked her straight in the eye with my unijured one and smiled. She pulled her fist back and punched me again, this time in the nose. Blood started to trickle out. It didn't feel broken but it hurt like hell. She ran the knife along the base of my ear and just as she was about to take action noises flooded in from the hall.

   "They're here." She said. Crazy flashed in her eyes. She looked at the door.

   "They'll kill you first chance they get." I snapped. She whipped back around.

   "You're sure you won't kill him for me?" She asked again. 

   "No, I won't." I snapped. She narrowed her eyes in anger but before she had the chance to respond the door flew open. Derek stood there, glowing eyes and all. I had never seen him quite that mad. It warmed my heart.

   Lilith let out a squeek and disappeared. She knew that it was dangerous here. Dean, Chris and Castiel came in as Derek rushed toward me. He changed back to human in a matter of seconds and got down on his knees in front of me. He started to undo the thick ropes that were holding me to the chair. Then he noticed my bleeding arm. He took his shirt off and ripped it in half. Then he tied my arm up and went back to the rope.I didn't have time to admire his muscles like I wanted to. I had to help my dad.

   "My dad, she's going after my dad." I blurted out. Dean yanked his phone out and dialed a number.

   "We got Stiles. You need to get to the Sheriff's station. She's going after him. Half the station is probably possessed, be careful. Cas and I will meet you there." Dean ordered. I wanted to go with them but I knew I'd only get in the way. Derek got me undone and helped me up. The room started spinning and I grabbed his shoulder for support. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and put his arm around my waist. I grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him over.

   "She had an angel blade. She wanted me to kill Cas. That's her goal is to get rid of him. Be careful and bring my dad to the house when you get him. She knows where Chris lives. Get Allison out of there." I rambled trying to get all the information out. Dean grabbed my shoulder.

   "Don't worry. We've got this." He said. Then he took a step back and disappearred with Castiel. Chris was on the phone. I assumed with Allison.

   "C'mon Stiles, let's get you home." Derek muttered. I nodded but it made my headache worse. I probably had some sort of bump on my head. Chris hung up and went ahead of us while Derek helped me walk. They took me down the stairs and out the back door. Chris' SUV was waiting. Derek helped me into the back and got in next to me and Chris jumped in the front and sped out of there.

   "Lemme see your head." Derek ordered gently. I allowed him to grab my head and examine. When he was done looking at my face, he put a hand under my chin and looked at my face. His thumb passed gently over my eye. 

   "How do I look?" I asked jokingly. He smiled but there was something weird about the smile, some emotion I had never seen from him before. He got over it pretty quick though.

   "Like a used punching bag." He replied.

 


End file.
